Between Rain and Him
by Hachipine Ia
Summary: Len Kagamine. seorang Pria yang mendapat kan kisah buruk dengan percintaannya, bertemu dengan seorang anak yang merubah kehidupannya. dan juga Hujan akan menjadi saksi bisu atas kisah mereka. Sho-ai. Collab fict with Fuyukaze Mahou and Shinseina Hana./3shot.


Chapter One.

"K-kaito.. kau.." ucap Len tergagap. Kaito, ysng merupakan seme Len, segera menyingkirkan tubuhnya yang menjepit Gakupo antara dia dan tembok. "Len.. kau salah paham..." ucap Kaito pelan, sementara Len tersenyum manis. "SHION KAITO, KITA PUTUS!" Mata Kaito melebar.

"Ta-tapi-"

Sayangnya Len sudah berlari keluar dengan cepat, Meninggalkan apartement itu. Air mata terus mengalir, Tak peduli tatapan orang-orang yang melihatnya. Hatinya sakit... orang yang ia cinta, ia sayangi dan ia sukai tega menduainya. Len berlari tanpa arah, tidak memperdulikan tubuh mungilnya basah karena hujan "K-Kaito.. Hiks.. " tangisnya. ia sampai di padang rumput yang luas, ia berhenti melihat pohon besar di depannya, tempat dimana ia dan Kaito saling berduaan. Memikirkan itu Hatinya makin sakit. Len terdiam " aku bodoh " gumamnya

Len mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sekitarnya. Hatinya yang sakit tak mampu menahannya lagi. Apa lagi jika mengingat semua kenangan yang sudah ditorehkan oleh mereka berdua, Len dan Kaito. Air mata Len kembali mengalir. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk sejenak dibawah pohon besar itu. Dengan perasaan kacau, Len duduk dengan nyaman seraya bersandar di pohon besar tersebut. Sebuah memori menyenangkan menyeruak masuk ke pikiran Len. Ditahannya air mata yang hendak keluar tersebut dengan tangannya.

"Ukh.. kenapa.. kenapa kaito kenapa.. KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKANKU DAN MEMILIH DIA KAITO!?" Len berteriak dengan suara keras, seakan hujan adalah saksi bisu rasa sakit miliknya yang sangat dalam. Len sudah tak dapat menahan air matanya lagi. Ia nembiarkan seluruh rasa sedih dan sakit keluar dari air matanya dan bercampur dengan tetesan hujan. Ditengah tengah tangisannya, Len mendengar suara di balik semak.

srek srek '

apa itu? ' batin Len. ia mulai mendekati semak-semak itu sambil menyeka air matanya. dia mulai memegang semak-semak itu, takut. iya, dia memang takut, secara cepat Len menyibakan semak-semak itu, terlihat remaja sedang meringkuk di balik semak-semak itu, 's-siapa d-dia? ' batin Len. bocah itu menonggakan kepalanya kearah Len, Rambutnya Honeyblonde persis seperti Len, irisnya Topaz cerah, Namun mata kirinya tertutupi perban "s-siapa k-kau? dan sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Len " mm... aku oliver! nama kakak siapa? " ' kakak?! ' batin Len " eng... Namaku kagamine Len " jawab Len sedikit ragu-ragu "... dan apa yang kau lakukan? " lanjut Len " aku sedang menangkap Burungku! namanya james!" jawab Oliver dengan semangat " eh?... eng.. " erang Len. dia agak risih dengan bocah satu ini

Len mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru taman. Iris sapphirenya menangkap seekor burung kecil yang sedang hinggap di salah satu dahan pohon. 'Mungkin burung itu yang dicari anak ini..' Batin Len. "Apa burung itu yang kau maksud?" Tanya Len seraya menunjuk seekor burung yang ia lihat tadi.

"Un," ucap Oliver sambil mengangguk. "James, ayo kemari...!" ucapnya lagi, namun James, burungnya, tetap diatas pohon.

Mata Oliver langsung berkaca-kaca. "Wah! Jangan nangis! Akan kuambilkaaaan!" seru Len dan mulai memanjat pohon.

'uh... kenapa harus begini' _batin_ Len. ia segera mengambil burung itu. namun naas baginya, burung itu telah terbang kedahan yang lebih tinggi ' oh ayolah burung! jarang terbang terus' batin Len terus. seakan mengerti batin Len, sang burung pun tetap diam di dahan itu. secara cepat Len mengambil burung itu. "Nah burung! sekarang kau telah tertangkap " ucap Len. Len hendak turun dari pohon tersebut, namun satu hal yang ia lupakan... "HUWAAA AKU TAKUT KETINGGIAN" Teriak Len. " KAKAK, TAK APA-APA?" teriak Oliver dari bawah. tubuh Len bergetar hebat, keringatnya menjalar secara cepat, 'Kumohon seseorang tolong aku!' batin Len 'uh... kenapa harus begini' batin Len. ia segera mengambil burung itu. namun naas baginya, burung itu telah terbang kedahan yang lebih tinggi ' oh ayolah burung! jarang terbang terus' batin Len terus. seakan mengerti batin Len, sang burung pun teta diam di dahan itu. secara cepat Len mengambil burung itu. "Nah burung! sekarang kau telah tertangkap " ucap Len. Len hendak turun dari pohon tersebut, namun satu hal yang ia lupakan... "HUWAAA AKU TAKUT KETINGGIAN" Teriak Len. " KAKAK, TAK APA-APA?" teriak Oliver dari bawah. tubuh Len bergetar hebat, keringatnya menjalar secara cepat,

'Kumohon seseorang tolong aku!' batin Len, panik.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Hai IA disini.<em>

_Ini fict Sho-ai pertama IA yang bikinnya collab bersama Fuyukaze Mahou dan Shinseina Hana  
><span>_

_rencananya sih bakal dibuat 3shot._

_maaf jika ada typo.._

_last, yang baik review yap.._


End file.
